Watching Sunsets
by Emma Nonn
Summary: Our two favorite teams go on a vacation so they can take it easy and try to be romantic. Are they gonna be successful? I'm not sure. This story is born from a joke/drabble I made a couple years ago, so do expect this to be quite short. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do I own RWBY? Yeah right.

* * *

At the beaches of Vacuo did teams RWBY and JNPR, in their 3rd year at Beacon Academy, spend their vacation. Where they chose to forget their worries in school and tried to live as normal adolescents, even if only for a short while.

It had been the first day of their 3 day vacation, and already they arrived late into the afternoon. That wouldn't have sat well with a certain princess _(heiress!),_ would it? So as team leader and partner, Ruby took it upon herself to invite her to a short walk on the beach to cool off. And since the trip was long, nearly everyone had lost most of their energy to play for the day, which made the walk seem even more like a bright idea. So, both teams split up into their respective pairs and went their separate ways to explore the shores of Vacuo's Beach. Luckily enough, there hadn't been a lot of people.

Or more like, there were no one else there.

Odd.

A short while later, it had worked. With their shoes off — sandals in Weiss's case — Weiss and Ruby walked along the shore, occasionally having their feet soaked by the gently crashing waves of the sea, and Weiss had calmed down… marginally.

In another attempt to fully soothe her partner's nerves, Ruby pointed to the beautifully setting sun. Where it was nearly halfway dipped into the sea and the waves drifted lazily towards them, carried by the gentle salty breeze.

Truly, a picturesque moment.

They watched the sunset for a few short moments, with Ruby stealing glances at her partner all the while. Nerves nearly fully soothed, Weiss finally spoke her first words since their walk began.

"It's beautiful…" with an almost dreamy tone to it.

Ruby looked to Weiss's expression as she watched the sunset, and couldn't help having a loving smile herself.

"Yeah, it IS really pretty."

"Thanks, Ruby."

"Anything for you."

They sat on the shores for a while after that, mindful to be just far away enough to not get their feet soaked further. Weiss laid her head on Ruby's shoulder, in turn, she leaned hers on Weiss's head, contented sighs escaping them both.

Ruby slowly and lovingly interlocked her fingers with Weiss's and spoke, "Do you wanna know who else is beautiful?"

Weiss gave her a gentle squeeze of her hand and slightly tilted her head lower while chuckling, internally rolling her eyes in amusement, thinking _"Really, Ruby?"_

Not wanting to keep her dear partner hanging, she asked, a faint blush adorning her fair cheeks, "Who?"

Ruby pressed her head even more towards Weiss, as if to cuddle her with her own head and also gave a gentle squeeze of her hand.

Then, she slowly faced Weiss with the biggest shit eating grin she can make and spoke...

"Crescent Rose."

* * *

AN: I tried to be romantic, really I did.

I don't really have much else to say other than I am new, so if someone could show me the do's and don'ts, ins and outs, that'd be nice thanks.

Also, I'm sure you'll feel like reviewing if you wanted to say something.

Thanks for taking the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yes, RWBY is still not mine. And probably never will.

* * *

At the same time on another part of the beach, a fair distance away from Ruby and Weiss, were Yang and Blake.

They were already sitting by the shore, footwear off. Blake brought a book with her and sat between Yang's legs, her arms draped over her shoulders. While enjoying being in the embrace of her very warm partner along with the sea's gentle, cool breeze, she would occasionally glance up to look at the setting sun to take very short breaks from reading her book. Yang, for her part, was simply content quietly cuddling with her beloved.

Safe to say that they were at their comfiest at the time.

Yang would sometimes place her chin between Blake's kitty ears and would sigh contentedly. In response, Blake would give out a low, quiet purr. After looking at the beautifully setting sun for the nth time, Blake spoke.

"Sun wasn't lying."

"Hmm?"

"The beaches here ARE quite beautiful. Clean too with no one else around, I love it."

"Yup, I'm guessing the lack of people is Ice Queen's work. Also, remind me to buy Sun a souvenir or two before we head back."

"Good idea. I suppose we could all buy souvenirs for everyone back at Beacon on the last day."

"Sure."

After the short conversation, Blake closed her book and settled on watching the sun dip further into the sea. She leaned her head on Yang's right arm and took in the beautiful hues of the horizon that is not unlike her own amber eyes.

"It's oddly entrancing..."

"Which one?"

"The sunset."

"You're right. They remind me of your eyes." Yang hugged her closer and whispered, "You wanna know who else is oddly entrancing?"

A chuckle escaped Blake and a faint blush colored her cheeks. "Yang, that's as cliche as it can get."

Yang laughed softly, "But you don't mind, do you?"

Yang knew that she wouldn't. After all, it's those cheesy cliches that she loves reading so much. And given the setting, she felt that it was only right.

"No. No I don't."

"So! You wanna know?" Yang faced Blake, eyebrows wiggling.

Blake rolled her eyes in amusement, deciding to indulge Yang in indulging her, "Who?"

Yang lowered her head to give Blake a small peck on her left cheek, and with that ever so loving voice she said...

"Me."

* * *

AN: Still experimenting.

Would love to hear your thoughts on this one, thanks.

Question: Am I being a little too vague on my ANs?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'll let you guys know should RWBY ever become mine.

* * *

Along the road near the beach was where Jaune and Pyrrha took their leisurely walk.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha called, waiting to see if Jaune was listening before she continued.

"Yeah?" Jaune responded absentmindedly.

The gentle and salty breeze blew softly on their hair.

"I just realized that you didn't suffer motion sickness on that trip we had a while ago."

Pyrrha's white, half see through summer dress swayed along with the wind.

"Now that I think about it, you're right. I actually managed to enjoy a ride with you guys! And I didn't even notice!"

And Jaune's open hoodie swayed too.

"Hahaha," she laughed at her partner's cheery tune. "I suppose that means we won't need to take bags with us anymore?"

Their shoes and sandals resounded on the pavement they walked on.

"Yeah..." he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled in embarrassment, "I've actually been feeling pretty bad about it since I keep having you guys take care of me like that, just, _all the time_."

As well as the sound of the waves gently crashing on the shore.

"Nonsense, Jaune. We'd never think of you as a nuisance over it. We all have our weaknesses after all." and beamed him her most reassuring smile.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Pyrrha found Jaune a little lost in thought for a short moment but didn't feel the need to interrupt him. She knew that he would talk about his worries with her after all. It's just how they've always been.

During their leisurely walk, they found a bench on the side of the road facing the sea, as well two scenic tourist binoculars placed on the railings.

"Why don't we take a seat here?" Jaune asked, already moving towards the bench.

"Gladly." and she walked over and took a seat right beside him.

While Jaune was still mulling over something, she stood and walked towards one of the tourist binoculars to peer through.

After a moment of admiring the beautiful Vacuo Beach Sunset, "It's really pretty..." she said, more to herself but loud enough that Jaune would hear it nonetheless.

He hadn't noticed her walk toward the binoculars but luckily heard her, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? You mean the beach?"

"Yes, Sun gave us a wonderful tip for a vacation spot." she said, admiring the beautiful hues of the setting sun, coloring the world around them. "And we must thank Weiss for reserving the place beforehand."

"Oh, yeah, you're right! It's nice and open. And real clean too!" finally realizing that he'd left Pyrrha alone for a while to be with his thoughts.

 _"I can't just ignore Pyrrha like that when we're finally alone and not do something about it! Think, Arc, think!"_ he thought, mentally chastising himself. It was a long overdue vacation where they get to play the roles of normal adolescents after all.

While trying to think, he let his gaze wander over his partner.

A white half see through summer dress with floral patterns at the hems that reached just above her knees, a black close-fitting camisole underneath that puts emphasis on her gorgeous hourglass figure, denim short shorts that expose her silky white thighs and legs, and black summer sandals that grant about an inch to her height, as well as an uneven number of dark themed bangles and bracelets on her arms...

 _"She's..."_

paired with Pyrrha's long, beautiful, and glossy, scarlet hair, tied in her signature ponytail which is adorned by a floral hair tie, that swayed with the wind, and reflected the gorgeous rays of the halfway dipped sun...

 _"...really..."_

with the beautiful beach as the setting, provided a stunning silhouette not unlike something out of a painting, only for him to see at that exact moment.

"...pretty."

"Hm?" she turned, wondering what Jaune had meant. She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, waiting for him to speak in that casual smile of hers.

Realizing that he'd been staring at his partner for quite some time and that he'd unknowingly blurted out his thoughts,

"I- uh-.. well- I mean-.. uh..." he stammered, unable to find a suitable excuse. "I- uh- wanted... to... uhm"

She smiled back in amusement, one brow slightly raised, _"It's been a while since I've seen him act so flustered. I wonder why?"_ she thought, with a tilt of her head.

And the moment he saw that, his face instantly turned red.

 _"Oh my gosh why did she tilt her head so cutely oh gosh she's so pretty, I ca-"_ he fake coughed into his hand, an attempt to get his act and his thoughts together. "What I wanted to say was," cheeks now only slightly reddened, whether in embarrassment or because of the light of the sun, Pyrrha did not know.

"Do you... uh, wanna know... what else is... uh... pr-pretty?" he forced out of himself, all the while wearing a strained smile, hoping that it would be a good enough excuse.

Pyrrha, for her part, blinked multiple times in response. Slowly processing the meaning behind Jaune's words, repeating them over and over in her mind.

 _"Is he... trying to pick me up? Is this a start to a pick up line...? Wasn't this in some of Blake's cheesy romance_ _novels?"_

Over their years at Beacon, both teams have grown quite close as friends, to the point that even Blake had become comfortable enough to lend some of her novels. Some.

Should they ask for permission of course.

But that's not what's important at the moment.

Pyrrha, for all her discipline and self-control, could not completely stop herself from grinning at the idea.

 _"I-It is, isn't it!? Is that what had been bothering him earlier? Was he preparing himself for a pickup line!? To hit on me!? Maybe!? Please!?"_

A strange, crooked, half-grin apparent on her reddened face, Pyrrha asked away, giving him the benefit of the doubt anyway.

"I-... I'd be happy to know." she said, in the calmest tone she could try to be.

Jaune gulped, not really having thought his excuse through, as he was still charmed by the fresh image of Pyrrha's picture perfect beauty, leisurely leaning on the railings of the road, which is understandable.

And so, without thinking of his next words, nor the consequences of them, he spoke.

"That... would be... my name!"

"Hn?" a stiff smile on her face.

"Yeah! You know! Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" he said quickly, in that signature pose of him pointing to himself with his thumb while attempting to be charming with that forced, strained smile.

Pearly whites still out in the open, Pyrrha screamed internally.

* * *

AN: _The lack of reviews is..._

 _well..._

 _I'm not really sure what to make of that. Is it because my first few chapters are a little too boring to be noteworthy? Or were they good enough that people didn't bother to comment?_

 _While I have a strong feeling that it's the former reason, at times like these I like to delude myself into thinking optimistically. So I'll just take the lack of criticism as a compliment!_

 _And I hadn't expected that much views, too! Nice to know that a good amount of people have at least tried to look at my work. Is it cute? Is it funny? Was this the fluff you were expecting? Did I make you laugh? Did I make you cringe?_

 _Hopefully I've made you feel something!_

 _Also, my first follow, yay!_

 _Anyway, ariga-thanks gozai-much for not dropping my little story so far!_


End file.
